


The Unrequited Love

by alhaja, dimethief



Category: Twitch.tv - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alhaja/pseuds/alhaja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimethief/pseuds/dimethief
Summary: You don't develop this type of feeling towards your best friend. Moxy knows it but what else do you want him to do with it? Moxy has to battle his anxiety and panic attacks, and now he also has to deal with his unexpected feelings towards XQC. Life might be hard, but there is always another way out, and that's when Moxy starts talking to Forest.
Relationships: Forest/Moxy, XQC/MOXY
Kudos: 13





	The Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Everything about this fiction is completely fictional!! This is just for our own entertainment. Please do not send this to XQC, Moxy, or Forest!!!!

CHAPTER 1 - THE BEGINNING

Ever since Momo started living by himself, life has simplified. One does not need to worry about satisfying anyone’s fancy nor consider the concomitants of anxiety resulting from companionship.

However, things are supposed to be better, but they aren’t.

That’s usually how Moxy’s life works. Whenever he feels like his life is turning toward a better direction, it fails him then. See, Moxy was doing pretty well, streaming at least six hours a day, but then his ghost caught him off guard, and since then, he’s been skipping out on streaming. This ghost is the one which crawls under his skin, creeping onto his feelings and desires, making him shake physically and mentally. Everything suddenly loses its color, dull and lifelessness takes shape. This ghostly ominousness is anxiety, is panic, is the little hole inside Moxy’s chest which holds him back--everything loses meaning.

In a dark room solely lit by a monitor screen, Moxy loses track of time playing League of Legends. League wasn't his favorite, but if it's something that can help him shake off those terrifying anxieties, then why not. He drowned himself in the game, forgetting everything: socializing, eating, and even streaming. He felt incapable of completing these tasks because he felt weird. That's what he always says all the time during his streams. And he knows damn well what that weird sensation is when he suddenly has a panic attack that impedes from continuing streaming. As one negative emotion trickles down, it causes more negative events cascading indefinitely--a contagious disease.

Another lost game, Moxy finally quits League of Legend, letting out a long sigh. He’s tired but has no intention to sleep; the notion of sleeping subsequent to having experienced a sense of loss is a difficult emotion to succumb to. Prior to ending, he heard the chime sound from his phone but decided to ignore it. Out of curiosity, he picks up his phone from the desk, and then the name on the screen makes his heart skip a beat.

**xQc (@xQc) 03:47 AM**  
_Yo dud_  
_wanna duo with me on this new survival game?_  
_It’s called Way Out_  
_I’m gonna play it on stream. Let’s duo… dud._  
_:)_

Pausing, Moxy doesn’t reply right away. Duoing with XQC is always fun, and it doesn’t just help his channel but also indeed makes him feel a sense of purpose. It is of a similar feeling to when someone whom you hold dear is asking for your assistance. Truly, anyone with such an opportunity would gratefully accept! However, Moxy hesitates. He is reluctant not because he doesn't wish to accompany XQC, but because of an intangible feeling in his heart. A feeling unique that he has only felt whenever they’re together. To Moxy, XQC is comparable to a MESSIAH--his shining star; an entity guiding him toward the light and away from the dark abyss called life.

**moxy (@moxyOW) 03:50 AM**  
_Yeah sure_

And although a simple reply, Moxy had to overcome his sense of longing and he had to neglect a conflicting swelling in his heart.

Afterwards, Moxy and XQC duo'd together. Like the good 'ole days, they talked and enjoyed each other's presence, not caring for the passage of time. They were akin to two love birds dancing and chasing each other in a flower field. They teased and vibed with each other until their partition of ways. Before parting, Moxy begged XQC to stay and keep him company for a little while longer, but XQC refused blatantly withdrawing himself from the voice chat. Such partition is comparable to Michelangelo's 'The Creation of Adam', where God and Adam's fingers are joint together, and if not for this juncture, Adam's (in this case Moxy) purpose be left astray, and resolution would cease.

Moxy finally couldn’t fight his heavy eyes anymore as the exhaustion hit him hard after three-hour gameplay with XQC. He messaged XQC through Twitter and then turned off the pc. Dropping himself down on the bed, he stared at the screen of his phone where it displayed his message to XQC for a second. He knew XQC wouldn’t reply to him right now since XQC was still streaming, so he eventually closed his eyes and drifted away into a dreamless sleep.

***

When Moxy woke up, he found 2 messages from XQC. He rubbed his dry eyes, and he felt that his heart did a dramatic backflip the instant he saw the name that displayed on his phone.

**xQc (@xQc) 2:54 PM**  
_Pog_  
_Dud, you coming to Twitchcon this year or what_

**moxy (@moxyOW) 2:56 PM**  
_You know how it is… Why would I go? Plus, I’ve been feeling KINDA WEIIIIIRD lately so I’m not really FEELING it…._

Initially, when XQC asked Moxy whether he was going to attend TwitchCon, Moxy didn’t truly wish to go. However, this wasn’t for the sake of simply being a party-pooper. Rather, it was his subconscious feelings towards XQC that discouraged him from wanting to attend. See, before Moxy and XQC became the best of friends that they are today, Momo used to stream snipe XQC’s Overwatch games, and somehow, he had managed to swivel his presence into his biggest idol’s cyclic ritual of playing games. And as such, when his most important person asked for his attendance, he shut down and anxiously attempted to cease from going.

For Moxy, it was much simpler to stay bottled up at home.

**xQc (@xQc) 3:07 PM**  
_Look dud… you HAVE to come... Without you, it’d be incomplete. You’ve got that juicy juice baby… You also gotta juice your juicer. And trust me, at Twitchcon, all the hot babes will be there! PogU no cap!!!_

Moxy swallowed hard as he read that message. XQC calling him “baby”? It wasn’t new but there’s a reason he has this “weird” feeling towards XQC. Maybe XQC could tune down a bit with all these teasings, Moxy wouldn’t be here struggling with so-called “feelings”. Moxy wanted to blame XQC for it, but deep down in his heart, he knew it’s all on himself.

**moxy (@moxyOW) 3:08 PM**  
_Idk man. We’ll see, ok? Me going to Twitchcon is basically a face reveal._

**xQc (@xQc) 3:10 PM**  
_I won’t say it’s you, and they won’t know. Don’t be a pussy duuuuud!_  
_I’ll just say you’re one of my friends irl LMAOOO_

**moxy (@moxyOW) 3:11 PM**  
_Uuuuuhhh, ok_  
_Let me check the flight ticket first_  
_You know my broke ass_

**xQc (@xQc) 3:12 PM**  
_Pog!!!_  
_And I do know your ass, much a juicer LULW_

**m0xxy 3:12 PM**  
_Okkkkaaayyy dude_  
_TOO FAR_

**xQc (@xQc) 3:15 PM**  
_T Omegalul Omegalul FAR_

Moxy rolled his eyes and decided not to reply anymore. He knew XQC too well. He knew that was a joke since XQC acted like a 12-year-old all the time. However, that’s where the problem was - Moxy somehow wished it wasn’t a joke. He wanted XQC to degrade him to that of a child. If a child ever acted up, there are usually consequences, often, one that dealt with a whip.

Moxy winced to his own thoughts, and it made his stomach cringe. He threw his phone on the bed and jumped on his feet getting ready for a brand new day. Maybe because he knew he’s going to meet and hangout with XQC again, his mood was boosted. Although he knew he still had so much more stuff to deal with, right now he’d just let them slide behind his mind. No matter what’s going to happen in the Twitchcon, he’s not worrying right now. Right now, he’s ready to stream finally after ditching all these days.


End file.
